Fuego y Hielo
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: Un deseo que parace imposible se hace realidad para dos personas. Odio y amor, fuego y hielo, uniones posibles gracias al amor.


****

Fuego y Hielo

Después de un tiempo, me ha llegado a la cabeza otra idea para un fic de KOF, aunque debo decir que no está muy bueno, sólo se me ocurrió. Le doy las gracias a Yersi Fanel por pedirme este fic. ¡Me diste inspiración!

He de pedir disculpas por adelantado por la enorme falta de ortografía cometida con el título. Sé que lo correcto es "Fuego e Hielo", pero me suena TAN mal, que decidí saltarme las reglas por una vez. Y si alguien se pregunta por qué no lo pongo al revés (Hielo y Fuego), eso es debido a mis prejuicios de que el dominante en una pareja va primero. Cúlpenme por eso, es la mala educación que deja el yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KOF, pertenecen (o por lo menos, pertenecían) a SNK. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, sólo es un desesperado intento de entretener mi limitada imaginación.

~*~

_"Están dispuestos a darte otra oportunidad. Encuéntralo y mátalo. Y, esta vez, no aceptarán excusas de ningún tipo... encuéntralo y mátalo"_

Las duras palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de una hermosa joven de cabello blanco brillante y mirada triste. ¿Matarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que matar a alguien por una simple orden? ¡Oh, claro! Si no lo hacía, los jefes de NESTS la matarían a ella. Pero... ¡El joven ni siquiera era su enemigo! No sentía ni las más mínimas ganas de hacerle daño, ¡No era nada suyo! ¿Por qué debía ponerle fin a su existencia? Una vida inocente, cuyo único crimen fue haberse cruzado en el camino de una corporación cruel, ambiciosa y maligna. Ella sabía de sobra que él también había sido objeto de los experimentos con el ADN... Tal como ella.

_"Encuéntralo y mátalo"_ No, no quería hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esas horribles palabras de su mente, pero fue en vano. Y aunque lo encontrara, no iba a poder hacerle daño, de eso estaba completamente segura. No después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por él, pero...

_"Quizás no debería buscarlo siquiera, sería mejor que me rebelara contra NESTS... Así como lo hizo él"_ pensó de repente con un ligero aire de esperanza. Pero, por desgracia, el momento pasó muy rápido...

_"Me gusta tanto la vida. No podría huir para siempre, además, me prometieron que sería libre cuando... cuando le pusiera fin a su existencia... "_ Se odió a sí misma por ser tan egoísta, pero ya había tomado una decisión: Quería ser libre...

Se levantó de la elegante banca en la que había meditado y abandonó el parque con paso firme. Se sentía decidida y dispuesta a cumplir con su objetivo y la razón de su existencia: Matar a K' Dash.

~*~

— ¿Podrías no ir tan rápido? — pidió exasperado un hombre alto y corpulento a un joven vestido de negro que lo acompañaba.

— No te quejes y camina— fue la cortante respuesta que recibió. Máxima frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó intentando llevar el paso de su amigo.

Como era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta. Hacía días que K', su joven amigo, actuaba más extraño de lo normal. Ya era costumbre que él fuera muy reservado y solitario, y que, raras veces, hiciera otra cosa que no fuera dar largos paseos por la playa donde ahora vivían. Pero, desde el último torneo, esta actitud había aumentado. ¿Sería que continuaba enfadado por Krizalid y por la existencia de NESTS? No. Krizalid había muerto hace mucho tiempo, no podía ser por eso, y él mismo había decidido descansar un poco de su inacabable lucha contra NESTS, pero entonces, ¿qué diablos le ocurría?

_"Máxima... demasiado ignorante de la vida humana como para darse cuenta de lo que estoy sintiendo"_ pensó el joven de cabello blanco con una imperceptible sonrisa de tristeza.

¿Por qué sentía aquello? ¿Qué poder tenía esa extraña chica como para atormentarlo de esa forma? Deseaba verla... estar a su lado... tocarla... aunque fuese sólo para darle un golpe. _"Esto es una tontería"_ se repitió por centésima vez en el día. No tenía ninguna esperanza. Sabía que Kula Diamond sólo deseaba verlo muerto. Después de todo, para eso había sido "creada".

Un exagerado deseo de reírse a carcajadas fue reprimido en su interior. En eso se parecían; él también fue una especie de creación... no, él era producto de un estúpido experimento: en su sangre habitaban unos cuantos genes de Kyo Kusanagi. Apretó los puños enfadado. No era un buen momento para pensar en eso.

Intentando distraerse, dirigió su mirada hacía las tiendas que iban dejando atrás en su camino.

"Se vende hielo seco" ¿Hielo? No de nuevo... "Helados de todos los sabores"... "¡Oferta! Hielera en perfectas condiciones"

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todas las cosas que veía parecían querer recordársela cada segundo? ¿Es que ya no iba a poder vivir en paz otra vez? Fuego... ¿Y hielo? ¿Qué tontería era esa? Más bien, era un sueño imposible...

— K', voy a comprar aquí lo que necesitamos, ¿quieres venir? — la voz de Máxima lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Ir de compras? Vaya ocurrencia.

— No, voy a dar una vuelta, te veo después — contestó sin mirarlo.

— De acuerdo — murmuró el hombre, contemplando a su amigo, su único amigo, alejarse rápidamente por la calle solitaria.

~*~

Tuvo que pasar un largo rato para que K' se detuviera. Miró a su alrededor, y se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo en un lugar desolado y vacío. _"¿Dónde diablos estoy?"_, pensó sacando las manos de las bolsas y haciendo un esfuerzo por reconocer el lugar.

— Hasta que te vuelvo a ver, K '— dijo una voz suave y ligeramente aguda, provocando que K' girara bruscamente.

Ahí estaba, ese rostro que había añorado tanto ver de nuevo, esa dulce voz que había deseado escuchar tantas veces. Esa hermosa joven que lo hacía sentir cosas nuevas y extrañas.

— ¡Tú otra vez! ¿Qué demonios quieres? — preguntó fríamente, apretando los puños.

— No sé por qué lo preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta — contestó la chica lanzándose contra él, dispuesta a golpearlo. Pero K' logró interceptar el golpe.

Ya no hubo más palabras entre ellos y una dura batalla se desató. Hielo y fuego estallaban en cada golpe, en cada patada, en cada ataque.

K' llevaba la ventaja. Sus técnicas eran muy superiores, sin embargo, no deseaba herirla. Sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes que su voluntad al final y, a punto de darle un golpe mortal, se detuvo súbitamente. No, no podía... no debía hacer eso.

Aprovechando su momento de duda, Kula le propinó una fuerte patada tirándolo al suelo y congelándole medio cuerpo contra el piso.

_"Bien, después de todo, morir en tus manos no será tan malo"_ pensó el joven sin hacer el más mínimo intento por escapar de su prisión de cristal. Pero, ¿realmente todo acabaría así?

_"Adelante, hazlo. Tomaste una decisión, ¿recuerdas?... ¡Mátalo!"_ exigía una voz en la mente de Kula. Sí, había decidido acabar con él y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero...

— No, no puedo... ¡No puedo matarte! — gritó con lágrimas en los ojos para completo estupor del joven de cabello blanco.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro sin detener su llanto. _"¡Ya basta! ¿Deseas ser una esclava toda tu vida? ¿Quieres que ellos te maten? Te dijeron que serías libre si cumplías con tu misión... Ya lo tienes. ¡Acaba con esto de una vez!"_ Seguía diciendo su mente, pero ya no le hizo caso, simplemente no podía hacerlo...

K' estaba atónito y esperanzado a la vez. Usando una pequeña llama escarlata, derritió el hielo que lo mantenía aprisionado. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y encaró a la hermosa joven que continuaba llorando.

— Eres una tonta si crees que realmente van a dejarte libre — dijo con total seguridad.

— Ellos lo prometieron... ¡dijeron que lo harían! — replicó ella levantando la mirada, levemente sorprendida.

— ¿Y tú te lo creíste? ¿Tienes idea de a cuántos vi morir bajo la misma promesa? A ellos no les importas. ¡Sólo quieren que cumplas tu objetivo para poder destruirte!

— No... ¡No es cierto! ¡Acabaré contigo de una vez! — exclamó lanzando su aliento helado contra el desprevenido joven, quien, no esperando esta reacción, dejó que su cuerpo fuera prisionero del hielo nuevamente.

_"De acuerdo, lo intenté; intenté convencerte de lo que va a pasar, aunque... me gustaría tener otra oportunidad... "_ pensó sintiendo el agudo frío congelar su sangre. Sin embargo, ella dudó de nuevo.

¿Estaría diciéndole la verdad? ¿Cómo saberlo? Su mente gritaba ¡mátalo!, pero su corazón suplicaba que no lo hiciera.

Al igual que a K', sus sentimientos le ganaron la batalla. Y ella se rindió echándose a llorar nuevamente, pero, ¿le serviría de algo el haberse dado por vencida?

Los profundos ojos negros de K' la miraban con incredulidad. ¿Se rendía? ¿Eso era lo que había dicho? Por la forma como lloraba parecía que sí, pero ahora... ¿Cómo llegar a su corazón? ¿Cómo hacerle entender lo que sentía? Alguna vez escuchó que, para entrar en el alma de alguien, primero debías dejar que fuera tu corazón el que actuara y no tu mente. Decidiéndose a probar este consejo, se liberó una vez más y, sin decir nada, rodeó con sus brazos a la sollozante joven.

— ¿Qué... qué haces...? — preguntó Kula sin poder ocultar su asombro.

— Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo — murmuró K' en respuesta, admitiendo aquello que bullía en sus interior; con ella, todo parecía más fácil.

— Esto no puede ser... Nunca funcionaría... — replicó, entendiendo perfectamente el significado de aquel abrazo, con un destello de felicidad y a la vez de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — preguntó el otro, separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Es imposible! Los de NESTS nos buscarán y...

— ¿Y eso qué? Yo me libré de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Pero... ¿vamos a vivir huyendo para siempre?

— A tu lado no me importaría. Y no vamos a "huir", si llegan a encontrarnos simplemente vamos a pelear y punto — contestó K', sonriendo alegremente.

Kula se quedó pensando en eso un momento. En verdad, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de "sólo pelear". Si los de NESTS tenían planeado destruirla de todas formas, como había dicho él, entonces era porque le temían a su poder ¿no?. Además, no estaría sola y podría vivir al lado de K' para siempre. Sintiendo una oleada de contenta paz, sonrió también y murmuró:

— Te amo, K'

— Yo también te amo— contestó el joven, diciendo algo que no había dicho nunca, ni siquiera de broma.

Y con un renovado sentimiento de alegría, unieron sus labios en su primer cálido y dulce beso.

Más tarde, ambos jóvenes regresaban abrazados hacia donde se suponía debía estar Máxima. K' sonreía divertido al pensar en la cara que pondría su amigo al ver con "quién" regresaba.

_"¿Un sueño imposible? Hielo y Fuego, el amor y el deseo realmente lo pueden todo"_ fue su último pensamiento a la brillante luz escarlata del atardecer.

Owari

~*~

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Cursi! Definitivamente no me gustó mucho la última parte. ¿Y ustedes que piensan? La parte donde K' dice que vio morir a muchos es invención mía, así que no le hagan mucho caso. Este fic se basó, para quien no lo notó, después del KOF 2000. Ahí es donde K' y Kula se conocen. Esta historia está dedicado precisamente a Yersi Fanel. ¡Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

Curiosamente, este fanfic no tiene casi nada de OoC ni de errores. Sabemos que K' es frío y algo duro por culpa de su pasado y sabemos que Kula es bastante más cariñosa por la forma en la que se abraza a Candy en el juego, así que no creo estar atentando mucho contra los personajes. Otro detalle, me vino a gustar hasta ahora. Críticas constructivas y comentarios son bien recibidos.

Akane Kinomoto


End file.
